


I Think

by sharedwithyou



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angstangstangst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mindfuck, Reader-Insert, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, Bruce, I think I’m falling in love with you.”<br/>The words burned into his mind as you hung halfway upside down from a chair.<br/>I think you’ve had too much, you’re crazy when you’re drunk, were things that he could’ve said.<br/>Maybe he should’ve, too.<br/>But as usual, his voice hitched and his throat closed, allowing him neither a denial nor an acknowledgement.<br/>Maybe when you slipped onto the floor and banged your head, you’d forget it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think

**Author's Note:**

> because we all need more brucie!!!!
> 
> and because i'm almost incapable of writing any love without angst
> 
> leave me a comment if you liked!!!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO Bucky

 

 

“You know, Bruce, I think I’m falling in love with you.”

The words burned into his mind as you hung halfway upside down from a chair.

I think you’ve had too much, you’re crazy when you’re drunk, were things that he could’ve said.

Maybe he should’ve, too.

But as usual, his voice hitched and his throat closed, allowing him neither a denial nor an acknowledgement.

Maybe when you slipped onto the floor and banged your head, you’d forget it all.

 

 

“I think you’re sweet, Bruce.”

He had tripped on some lab results you’d just printed out, having bumped into you in surprise and knocking them out of your hand.

Seeing him lying on the floor staring up at you, you wanted to plop on his stomach and try to kiss him until he turned redder than Steve the time he walked in on Nat the Cat in the shower.

Instead, you thanked him once again for sorting his notes in chronological order, and for forcing Tony to take down picture he’d taken after he drew whiskers on you when you passed out.

Maybe you’d try to sneak in a hug next time he saved you from a chemical spill.

 

 

“I think she’s into you, bro.”

Clint decided to do his push-ups in the lab so he could get some quality time with “the guy my bestie has been spending so much time with.” Turns out it was really, really boring.

Bruce muttered something about you just being nice, hiding his blush with his safety goggles and sloppy hair.

“Nah, teaching Steve to waltz so he can go to that cotillion is nice. Not painting Bucky’s arm pink a third time is nice. Spending her free time helping with your gay research? That means something.”

As Nat the Cat came on the intercom to lecture Barton about homophobic speech, Bruce thought just maybe, he’d come up with something besides “uh, hi (y/n)” the next time he saw you.

 

 

“I think we should just be friends.”

You sat across from the Gentle Giant at the local café, staring over his shoulder.

“I do like you, (y/n).”

You weren’t sure if he was pandering to you, trying to soften the blow, or mildly genuine. You gave the waiter a small smile as he deposited the coffees in the silence that followed.

“I just think it’s better for everybody this way.”

You had no idea what he meant by that, but it had taken him this long to say anything at all. Asking for an explanation at the time was too much.

“I…understand if you want to take a break from the studies we’ve been doing.” He hedged, wavering between avoiding eye contact and trying to get you to look at him.

“(Y/n)?” He pushed your decaf mocha towards you as a peace offering. Clint had warned him not to order caffeine for you, so you wouldn’t be too hyper on your date. He had taken half the advice, anyway.

“It’s fine. Tony still needs work done on his half.”

Bruce relaxed when you finally spoke in an even tone.

“He has been slacking a bit,” he added with an awkward laugh, which you returned.

“Let’s get these to-go then.” Your confident radiance was back, as you waved the waiter over and apologized for the inconvenience, still managing to add an order for two plain croissants.

His favorite.

This time, there was no room left for maybes.

 

 

“I think about you all the time, (y/n).”

Bruce practiced under his breath as he wandered around the tower.

“I think we should be together.” He checked your favorite living room, the indoor pool, and the new ice cream bar Tony had installed and subsequently named “Dairy Queen (y/n): A Royal Cow.”

“I know I was wrong.” He continued his mantra, giving a wave to Steve and Nat the Cat playing ping-pong as he walked by, too shy to ask if they knew where you were.

 

“Check your mothership, Bruce.”

He jumped as Clint dropped out of a vent in front of his face. This was the first time Clint had spoken to him this month, after he had found out about the ‘incident.’ Having been threatened by Thor about inciting the wrath of The-Other-Guy, the Hawk had decided on the silent treatment.

“The lab. You know, the place where (y/n) used to love hanging out before you bashed her heart in.”

“I didn’t-“ He took a deep breath to keep from yelling and/or punching him in the face and starting a Tower-wide crisis. “Thanks.”

“Hmph.” Clint gave him another glare before stalking off to get a popsicle.

“You know, (y/n) at least has already gotten over it,” Bruce called over his shoulder testily.

“Oh, you have no idea.”

 

“You’re cute, you know that?”

“Of course I am.”

“You also have a bigass ego.”

“Likewise.”

You weren’t talking quietly by any means, but Bruce was so fixated on the task at hand that he hadn’t heard the two of you, until he walked in on you lazing on the table with Tony’s shirt draped over you.

“Oh hey Big Guy.”

Tony casually nodded at his buddy, until you swatted him and he gave you your dress back.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize… I mean I didn’t mean… I mean-“ Bruce tried to differentiate between his hyperventilating and his aching chest.

“No worries, we should’ve locked the door anyway.”

Tony was way too blasé, making conversation as he helped you with your buttons.

“I guess I’ll just-“

“Oh hey, you’re probably here to talk about the report (y/n) filed yesterday right? You guys can discuss it while I make those three conference calls I’ve been putting off for the past week.”

“But-“

“I know I’m lagging behind Brucie, but I can’t help it when I’ve got a distraction like this running around.” Tony dropped a kiss on your forehead as he tied your sash into a bow. “Now make sure you guys finish up your work before I get back. I want (y/n) free for all of tonight.”

“…right.”

And the billionaire playboy waltzed out with a whistle, impervious to the tension he was leaving behind.

 

 

“You sure moved on quick.”

Of all the thoughts running through his head, that was not the one he wanted to voice.

“Three weeks is plenty for someone who was never interested in the first place.” You returned, slipping into the leather jacket Tony had left when it got…hot.

“You don’t know that.”

“I think I do.” You slid off the table and pointed to a stack of papers strewn across the floor. The notes had been organized chronologically, as a return courtesy, but Tony had knocked them off and that was entirely his fault alone. “There’s the work needed for this and next week.”

“…that’s more than 90 hours. How did-“

“When you’re motivated, there’s nothing you can accomplish.” You smoothed your hair as you looked for your shoes, not once looking in his direction. “Well, almost nothing.”

“Can I at least apologize?”

“For walking in? Not your fault.”

“Not about that.”

You found your other sandal and sat down heavily to put it on. “What do you want, Bruce?”

“Another chance.”

 

Your eyes finally found each other after months, and neither of you could look away.

If there was any meaning in the electricity that found the way between the two of you, it would be filled with something like regret, nostalgia, and infinite yearning.

 

But you don’t just ask a scientist to find love in lightning.

 

“I think we both know it’s too late for that, Bruce.”

**Author's Note:**

> BOOHOOHOOOOOO
> 
> give me some love below!!!
> 
> random ramblings:  
> quick poll 1: WHICH PART HURT THE MOST  
> mine is when lovely gets the 2 croissants for him, and he knows it. but he can't reconcile his own problems with this OBVIOUS FACT THAT SHE LOVES HIM
> 
> quick poll 2: tony or brucie? and sequel??  
> i can't answer this because i don't know if i'm going to do a sequel, and if i do, then i don't want to ruin the mindfucks by answering this poll
> 
> “You’re cute, you know that?”  
> “Of course I am.”  
> “You also have a bigass ego.”  
> “Likewise.”~ this little exchange between lovely and tony was to highlight how different their relationship was compared to bruce and lovely. there's no 'i think,' only i know. also it's cute because you're cute and tony is also cute.
> 
> WAHHHHH
> 
> that's all this time lovelies!!! i'll try to post another chapter of civil unrest soon!
> 
> XOXO Bucky AngstFucker/MindMaster yes i did that on purpose and it sounds great


End file.
